Mama
by insanity.My.ReAlItY
Summary: Emma has come to the town and Gold has woken up to the realization that he isn't alone in his quest to find Baelfire. In fact he has two companions. Two sons. And a very noisy maid.


Pressure built up in his chest, while a burning sensation slithered its way agonizingly slow to his head. He was about ready to keel over, his eyesight became a haze. But then as the pain and burning sensation came they left. His sense became sharp.

He needed to get out of here.

Recognizing the people in front of him as who they really where, brought a sense of accomplishment and hope. The bloody curse really worked.

They didn't know of course, but he did and that's all that was important.

"Emma, what a lovely name."

Images where slowly creeping up on him, different moments mixed and obscured with different times, nothing made sense and yet it did.

"Everything is here." A trembling voice halted his… recollections. The old widow.

"Yes, yes, of course. Yes, dear, thank you." Like if he cared about rent money, he had more important things to do.

He looked at the savior, "You enjoy your stay… Emma."

Time should start ticking now, soon he would find his son. Walking out of the door he noticed the door bell.

Belle.

He didn't let his mind wander or his emotions speel. He needed to get out and fast.

He would have ran to his car if it weren't for his limp. Regena probably had a field day when she made him limp again.

That was the least of his worry's. His head was throbbing and unlike before it wasn't going away. Images of Belle were trying to come to the fore front of his mind.

He couldn't crumble here in the middle of the street.

Steadily but surely and with a lot of pain, he made it into his car. He tried to start the bloody contraption but the keys just wouldn't get in. He wasn't shaking, he wasn't crying. He was just having after affects from regaining his memories that was all, he was sure.

But then, he remembered that Belle was gone and it would be disrespectful to her to repress any of her memories, no matter how painful they might be.

They were painful, and sweet, other times funny, and gentle. Than, he remembered the two most important moments of them all, their children, their sons.

He immediately turned on the car and raced through the streets. It was night no one would be out and if they were than they better get out of the way.

It didn't matter that Gold had two kids, it didn't matter if Rumpelstiltskin knew that. He had to see them himself, if they weren't his children than Regena would pay.

He'd make her torture herself with a few please, than he'd tear her apart and hang her rotting pieces in the middle of the town.

No one touched his children.

A pink house came to view, Gold's house. He slowed down trying to calm his beating heart it wouldn't do to have the kids scared. He had to proceed with caution, he didn't think they remembered him, but they were Belle's boy's, smart.

Parked he turned off the car and waited a few seconds before going in.

Suppressing his instinct to run to the house, he walked as casually as he could. It would be embarrassing if he fell and his children saw.

He waited a few seconds by the door trying to hear any movement. All was silent inside, maybe they're sleeping. It is late.

As the door opened a small creek penetrated the silence in the house. Slowly he walked in hoping to see them at any they playful? maybe they would try and jump him.

But nothing happened, standing in the middle of the living room, fear gripped him. Where was his children? He had them he was sure, Gold did. Did he lose some of Golds memories because he forcefully brought forth Rumpelstiltskin's?

A bump was heard above his head, they had rooms upstairs, maybe they were asleep.

Speed walking upstairs his mind raced with other memories, Gold wasn't a loving father, he was aloof and overbearing. They really didn't talk to him, kept to themselves.

Even though he knew it was part of the curse he wanted to beat himself up for treating his children in such a way. Belle would be disappointed in him.

Coming to the first door he tried to be as quiet as possible, this time the door didn't creak when he opened it.

Inside a night light illuminated the room, there were two children inside sleeping.

The closest to him had one of his legs hanging at the edge, his covers at the end of the bed. He could see some saliva dripping from his lips as he snored. Rumple couldn't help but smile. A teddy bear lay at it's side on the floor forgotten, that's what might have made the noise. The boy didn't look older than five.

The boy looked a mess but to him he was the most beautiful boy in all of existence, the boy had curly brown hair and had a fair complexion he could see Belle's nose, her innocence in this boy.

On the far side another boy rested, unlike his brother he lay asleep, in a rather controlled way. His head rested on the pillow, facing upward. His body, rumple guessed, was straight the covers didn't have a wrinkle on them. It was like he laid down in a one position and stayed that way the whole night. At one time Rumpelstiltskin thought he stopped breathing. This boy looked like he was seven maybe ten.

Although the night light was closer to the smaller boy he could still see his facial features. This boy looked like him, his nose, cheeks, chin. But, he didn't curl in fear like he did when he was small, no this boy held Belle's courage. Ready to jump and confront anything life threw at him.

These are his son's, Belle's sons, theirs.

He wanted to go to them and hug them, make them open their eyes and see if either of them had Belle's eyes too. But, he refrained scared, to touch them and break them.

For who knows how long he admired each of their features trying to look for more of Belle in them. How should he act in the morning, was he suppose to act like the uncaring father? No he couldn't do that. He'd rather kill himself than deliberately ignore one of his children.

He'd start slow, show a bit of curiosity towards their school activities, see how they react and from there try to include himself in their daily life as much as possible. He wanted to have the same relationship they had in the enchanted forest, full of trust and love, where he could confide in them, hear their daily adventures and read by the fire. Sometimes he would tell them stories of Belle.

One of the children woke up, he stood from his bed and walked to him. Rumplestiltskin became nervous he didn't expect either of them to wake up, he still wasn't mentally prepared.

The boy reached the middle of his torso, even then to Rumple he looked even smaller. The hallway light let him see the blue eyes the boy had. He might have his face but he also had Belle's eyes. This boy was a perfect mixture of the two. Maybe his other kid had brown eyes to balance the scale?

The boy looked at him, not the way a son looked at his father ready to ask him a question, he looked at Rumple like he knew something and was waiting for his father to unravel that mystery.

Gold couldn't help but think that his son knew about his past.

"Father, are you awake?," the question was clearly not a question. It doesn't sound like one and Rumpelstiltskin was sure it wasn't meant to be.

The real question is, for how long have his kids been _awake._

* * *

><p>Okay guys and girls as you have noticed the time Rumple and Belle spent together differs from OUAT. Well guess what ME no CARE, the events will still happen in chronological order (although forgive me if I forget something, which will happen) although the time is expanded and diffrent. This story will be told in different points of view not only our darling Rumple's. Also, I am having a hard time thinking of what to name these boys, sooo you have until one or two more chapters to come up with some.<p>

Have fun reading and thinking of names for them!

Later Alligators!


End file.
